The Best Friends Forever Series- Friendly Disguise
by FoxyChic4u
Summary: Three Friends meet a guy that leads to disaster. *Chapter 5 Added*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Friendly Disguise   
  
One day Buffy Blucas, Lindsey Boreanaz, and Erin Smith were walking down the hall in their school called Aussie Academy.  
A guy named Larry Stooper approached Lindsey with a smile on his face and said, "hey girl, you go here?" Lindsey said, "Yes, we are standing  
in the school right now, duh!" Larry said, " Oh, I'm new here." Lindsey and Buffy said at the same time "We'll show you around." They then   
giggled. Larry laughed too. Erin thought Larry looked mighty cute with those big muscles. Larry thought Oh, Isn't Erin the best to kill.   
Buffy said, "So Larry what classes are you taking?" Larry said, "I take whatever Erin takes." Erin blushed and smiled sheepishly. They   
all wandered around the school to show him their common room, the great hall, the classrooms, and the outdoors.  
Professor Boreanaz greeted them with and Lindsey said, "hi mom, we just met a guy named Larry and he is new here." She said to Larry,  
" My mom teaches at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Professor Boreanaz then said, " I'm here to give Lindsey a book for her potions class,  
she left it at home." Lindsey took the book from her mother. Professor Boreanaz then apparated home. Lindsey, Buffy, Erin, and their new   
friend Larry went to their classes and then went to their common room to go to bed.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friendly Disguise   
  
Erin invited Larry to lunch. They had a nice conversation. Erin said, "So how is your spells  
going?" Larry said, " They are going great! I learned how to repair a puppy's paw." Buffy   
said, "That is so wonderful for you to repair a poor puppy's paw!" Lindsey said, " Do you  
like the teachers?" Larry replied, " The teacher are great! They teach so wonderful!" Erin  
said, " So Larry do you like your roommate?" Larry replied proudly, " Yes, he is great at   
quidditch." Lindsey said, " Cool, we should eat, our food is here." They ate in silence.  
They went to sleep in their common room. The next day they went to Potions. Their teacher  
was very nice. He gave each a chocolate frog. They learned a cool new potion. Larry chose  
Erin as his partner. Erin was delighted. It made Lindsey sick to see them so happy with   
each other. Lindsey told Erin that Larry was a freak. Erin started to cry and stormed off.  
This ruined Potions for everyone. Lindsey felt really bad about what she said, but she did  
think there was something weird about Larry. Larry walked up to Lindsey and said, " what was  
that about?" Lindsey said, " Erin doesn't need to be with you!" Larry replied angrily, "Well  
she'll be with me whether you like it or not!" Then Lindsey slapped Larry hard and said,  
\"Erin is my friend. She will always listen to me." Larry said, "We'll see." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Friendly Disguise   
  
  
It had been a long time since Buffy had talked to Lindsey, Larry, or Erin. She had been busy  
with cheerleading practice and quidditch games. She had explored the muggle world and found  
that she loved cheerleading. She also loved the store "The Limited." She loved their clothing.  
Buffy soon became a girly girl.   
Buffy finally told Lindsey that she had been cheering a lot. Lindsey brought up the   
subject of Larry. Lindsey told Buffy about yesterday's scene. Buffy said that Larry sounded  
strange. Lindsey asked, " Do you think I was being mean to Erin?" Buffy answered, "No, not  
at all, we need to get Erin to understand that there is something strange about Larry." They  
went to go find Erin. Lindsey told Erin that she was sorry but Erin should stay away from   
Larry. Erin responded, " Me and Larry went to a nightclub last night and we had a great time.  
I'm not going to stop seeing him. I love him!" Lindsey said, "Well, he's dangerous, but we  
warned you." Buffy grabbed Erin and yelled, "Erin you could die, please don't see him   
anymore. For me!" Erin said, " Well you just jealous of me and Larry. We are a great couple."  
Lindsey and Buffy left Erin. They were very mad that Erin didn't listen to them. Erin went   
off with Larry to a bar and they drank and danced a lot. They had a great time. Meanwhile   
Buffy and Lindsey were worrying their butts off.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Friendly Disguise  
  
  
Erin would go out with Larry every day and night of the week. They always had a great time.  
Erin loved Larry so much. Larry loved to think of killing Erin with her high pitched   
terrible voice.   
Buffy and Lindsey soon forgot that Erin was with Larry every second. They never   
spent any time with Erin. They were sick and tired of Erin. Lindsey and Buffy devoted their   
time to wizarding school. They learned some very cool spells. They also got to know all the   
teachers, especially the Potions teacher. Erin and Larry dropped out of wizarding school   
and bought their own apartment. It was a nice apartment, but they were always out. Erin   
hoped Larry would ask her to marry him.   
Buffy and Lindsey each found a boyfriend. Their boyfriends were so cute and nice.   
They were the perfect boyfriends. Lindsey's boyfriend was a tall, blonde headed guy. He was  
very nice to Lindsey. He was very skinny and cute. His name was James. Buffy's boyfriend was  
tall, and he had brown, short hair. He was so cute and nice. He also was skinny and had a   
good fashion sense. His name was Jesse.  
Erin loved Larry so much. She was starting to feel that Larry didn't love her,   
even though Larry told her he loved her a lot. 


	5. Chapter 5

Larry told Erin that he was going to take her to a special place tonight.   
He said, "Erin, we will have so much more fun then all the other times!"   
Erin said, "Oh Larry, I love you, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done   
for me. Lindsey and Buffy would never do anything like this for me." Erin was   
so happy and excited. Larry was so happy and excited that he was finally going   
to kill the annoying girl. Larry told Erin that it was a surprise where he was   
taking her. Erin went shopping alone to find the perfect dress. She was singing   
the song, Perfect Day, by Hoku. Erin looked and looked and she finally found a   
sparkling short dress at Belks. Erin thought it was the most beautiful dress in   
the world. Larry and Erin were driving to the "special place." Erin thought Larry   
was going to propose to her. She was going to say yes of course. Erin started to   
be scared when Larry tied Erin up to a chair and took out a knife. Erin screamed,  
"Larry, what are you doing?" Larry said, "Killing You!" Larry cut off one toe,   
then the next toe, then the next toe. He did this until all the toes were gone. He  
cut her fingers off one by one. He then cut her ears off. Larry then laughed an evil   
laugh. Larry cut Erin's hair off. He then cut her nose off. He then cut her feet off.   
He then cut her hands off. He then cut her lips off. He finally cut her legs off.   
She was officially dead. Larry left the body and drove home. 


End file.
